


Memory

by ilcuoreardendo



Series: Listening to Shadows (Drabble Collection) [1]
Category: Transformers, Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Angst, Lost Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilcuoreardendo/pseuds/ilcuoreardendo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the night, when the world is quiet, Optimus remembers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Listening to Shadows is my "Music Meme Series."
> 
> The meme says: Choose a subject and go: Put your entire music collection on shuffle, hit play, and write. Write for as long as each song plays and move on to a different writing when the song switches(even if it's mid-sentence).

* * *

  
_**Memory** _  
_**All alone in the moonlight** _  
_**I can smile at the old days** _  
_**I was beautiful then** _  
_**I remember the time I knew what happiness was** _  
_**Let the memory live again** _

 

* * *

 

  
Optimus does dream. Perhaps not as humans do; he'll never know that for sure. But deep in his recharge, his processor fits together snippets of information gathered during the day's doings, a conversation held a million years ago stored deep in his archives, images that seem so far away they may have been viewed by someone else: the glimmer of light off a silver chassis, the sheen of optics burning deep red next to him in the shared recharge berth.

He dreams of touches in early years—before temptation, before madness—fingers whispering over his chassis, dipping with infinite care beneath his chest plates to run along the line of his spark chamber. He dreams thousands of years later, of fangs digging deep enough into the wires of his neck to draw energon, while electric shocks pierce his chest and his vocal chords spit static from the strength of his screams.

When he wakes, it's to phantom pains all over his body, components gone dry in his throat, lightning spearing his chest.

Human soldiers who'd lost limbs, he once heard Captain Lennox say, sometimes complained of pain from a limb that was no longer there.

He has not lost a limb, but the other half of his spark.

He doesn't think there's any human parallel for that.  
  
  
  



End file.
